


不可触及的港湾

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 面对妻子未婚的哥哥身上传来的似有似无的暧昧信号，新婚警员松田桃太初次体会到了婚姻的危机。难以脱身的他应该承认感情，任凭自己迷恋上另一个男人并离开妻子吗？还是说，他应该永远地编织骗局？
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	1. 危机

**Author's Note:**

> 不严谨的ABO世界观。可能会有过激内容，请谨慎阅读。

松田桃太和夜神妆裕的婚礼在所有人的祝福声中拉开了帷幕。站在高台上念出神圣的字句时，松田瞥见夜神月微笑的脸。

就连夜神月也是赞成的。在那个天之骄子般的哥哥的鼓励下，松田终于求了婚。他在女方父母的层层审视下幸存，得以牵起妆裕的手。

“只是这样一来，家里就显得空空荡荡了。”夜神总一郎对妻子感慨，“月早就搬了出去，现在就连妆裕也要嫁人了……”

“对了，哥哥还没有结婚呢。”妆裕挽着松田的胳膊，打趣地去看那个微笑的男人，“哥哥啊，是时候放低一下标准了——”

松田附和着笑了笑。他知道夜神一家不过是在打趣，并没有人觉得这个叫做夜神月的男人真的会结婚。毕竟，像他这样的Omega，择偶的标准再高，似乎也是合情合理的。

“说起来，月当时是自己装修的房子吗？”注意到夜神月向窗外游动的眼神，松田插嘴问道。他是厌倦了这个话题吧？松田想。在装修新居的时候，松田总顺从妆裕的想法，而她的意见一变再变，最终的方案始终无法成型。这时候多亏了夜神月的帮助，他劝住了妹妹，又给了很多好建议。

“怎么可能？”月放下茶杯，眼神有些惊讶，“我可没有那种时间。”

“因为你当时给装修提了不少建议，所以……”松田笨嘴拙舌地解释着，“月看起来对这个很有心得呢。”

“他啊，是因为你们结婚才去看的资料吧。”幸子捂嘴笑了起来，“月当时可是匆匆找了个房子就搬出去了呢。”

“是，是么？”松田不好意思地笑笑，“月可真是太费心了呢……”

“毕竟这是重要的人结婚的日子，不能被这种小事耽误。”夜神月的手指把玩着茶杯，眼神带着暧昧。松田看着他，注意到他的视线模糊地移向他与妆裕之间的狭隙——松田心中不由得一颤。那目光是要看谁呢？他混乱地猜测。平日里优雅的青年从不表露自己的心迹，为什么会在此刻流露出这样的感情？

那深情的眼神，到底是要注视谁呢？松田烦躁地喝光茶水，机械的动作引来妆裕轻轻的笑声。

房间内的温度有些高。穿着全套西装的松田在进门的时候错失了脱下外套的机会，马上就要离开，脱衣显得多此一举。松田无奈地轻轻松开了领带，又把西装调整得宽松些。他环望了一下桌子，夜神月正在和父母说些什么，妻子专注地听着，没有人注意到他的小动作。

对话断断续续地进行着，终于总一郎注意到了时间。他说着抱怨的话，让他们回家去。

“啊，时候不早了。路上小心。”幸子不放心地站在门口，非要看他们离开再关门。

夜神月走在新婚夫妻的身后。松田正要去开车子，却被对方叫住。他转过身，月的手伸了过来，帮他系好了领带。那棕发的青年并没有在意松田眼中的动摇，他只是微笑着又帮他整理了西装。布料细小的摩擦声与对方平稳的呼吸声在松田的脑海中盘旋着，久久不能散去。

晚上睡觉的时候，松田面向镜子。那再熟悉不过的领带此刻竟让他有些新奇。

夜神一家现在分居在不同的地方。松田和妻子所住的位置离月所在的公寓有着相当的距离，再加上平日工作的劳累，除了周末的家庭聚会，三个家庭几乎没有什么见面的机会。

“干脆我去拜访你们算了。”夜神总一郎开玩笑说，“我知道，现在的年轻人压力很大。我退休了，正好也有时间——”

“哎呀，去打扰年轻人？”幸子不支持地摇头，“别让他去，他又要指手画脚了……”

夜神家的家长很理解他们，并不会要求他们每周都来拜访。但是松田有着自己的私心，或者说是诡秘而微小的的愿望。他期待着见到那青年。情感浮动着，就连他自己也被蒙蔽。每次见面时隐隐的期待，到底是出于单纯的欣赏，还是……？

松田一边在心中咒骂着在清晨想恶心念头的自己，一边关掉炉子的火。身后响起脚步声，他扭头微笑着和早起的妻子打招呼。

“早饭做好了。”他说。

虽然夜神月和松田桃太在同一单位工作，但他们的办公地点并不接近，且二人是上下级，若无公事，拜访是奢望。松田偶尔经过那门口，总会被勾起有关家庭聚会的记忆。虽然聚会总遵循相似的流程，但每次的月不尽相同。欣赏夜神月，成了他家庭聚会的一个必备项目。

这一天，松田路过那大门想要赶回家的时候，回想起了上周对方感冒的声音。明明是流感肆虐的季节，还不注意身体，真是的。他摇摇头，像是在责怪对方的粗心大意。

在往停车场走去的时候，松田听到争执的声音。他循着声音望去，看见是夜神月在电话中与人争执着什么。松田尴尬地躲在暗处，正打算原路返回，却看见对方的身体倒了下去。

“月！”松田立刻冲了过去。在接触到那身体的时候，他立刻意识到对方正处于发情期。虽然用了抑制剂，但那气味还是源源不断地刺激着松田的大脑。“你的抑制剂在哪里？”松田着急地问，“我去给你拿。”

“在我的办公室书柜里。”夜神月虚弱地闭着眼睛，艰难地回答。

松田冲进他的办公室，反复翻找后一无所获。他扭头想要再去询问，却发现对方早已消失。

是他的出现打击了对方的自尊心吗？松田懊恼地靠在墙上。

妆裕今天要去参加同学聚会。松田开着车，把妻子送去目的地后，怀着担忧回到了空无一人的家中。他没有告诉妻子关于她哥哥的事情，以免让她担心。更何况，是那个人的发情期。他恐怕不会乐意这件事成为某种催促他婚姻进程的导火索吧。

打开房门的时候，松田意外地闻到一股熟悉的、如烈火燃烧的味道。还没等他回想起味道的主人，透过一点点扩大的门缝，他已看见夜神月倒在地板上的身影。松田急忙冲进去探他的呼吸——还好，一切正常。他试图把那身体从坚硬的地板上移开，送去床上休息。那紧闭的双眼在松田慌乱的动作中睁开了，那绝望的声音对他说：

“松田，上我吧。”


	2. 平息

松田的神情如同被人狠狠地打了一般。他的双手在对方胸膛的上方颤抖着，终于猛地藏在了身后。顾不得汗湿的头发，松田以一种狼狈的姿态跌跌撞撞地逃出，钥匙被遗忘在了锁中。

他躲进车里，飞快地逃离这恶魔的陷阱。狭窄的车厢内，自己狰狞的欲望搏动着，连同着心跳，传出桀桀的嘲笑声。车子在城市中盘旋，淡淡的雨水斜斜地打在玻璃上，雨刷也擦不去的痕迹落在松田的瞳孔中。扔在副驾驶上的手机传来声响，大概是妻子吧。同学聚会结束了，又突然下雨，她当然想要他来接送。松田移动着目光，不留意瞥见自己下身仍未消去的硬物。松田麻木地忽视它，接起了电话。

……要去接妻子回家了，回那个可怖的家。色情的魔鬼在那里设下了陷阱，要吞噬掉他一切的欢欣与幸福。进门的时候，妆裕不安地看着门上的钥匙。她回头想要问丈夫这究竟是怎么回事，却被丈夫脸上可怖的神情吓了一跳。

“你还好吗？”妆裕小声地问。

回答她的是胡乱的吻。妆裕按下心中的疑惑，假意推脱着。“松田，这样不好吧？”她按捺着激动，却失望地看见对方停下了动作。

“是我不好。”松田低着头，“明明你已经……”

“没事的。”妆裕收拾好心情，勉强地笑了起来。看着慌乱的丈夫，她掩下了自己的叹息。

为什么这次他听不懂自己的意思呢？

第二天松田听到对方出差的消息。他不可抑制地为这个消息感到愤怒，随后又为此感到恶心。明明是自己先有了非分之想，却推脱到对方身上。他烦躁地扫开一遍遍出错的文件，任凭自己歪在办公桌上。

“午休还没开始呢！”同事调笑他。刺耳的笑声传来，脑海中反而浮现起一段断续的喘息。

在黑暗中，那个虚弱的身影……

松田猛地睁开眼睛。

“哇，松田，你吓我一跳！”同事抱怨说。

每次走过那块对方身体曾触碰过的地方，松田就忍不住用眼神去确认那里是否存在着蛛丝马迹。他出轨感情的痕迹早已消失不见，但是他的心上却有了刺痛的烙印。新的一周，青年回来了。依然完美的笑容扫过所有人，松田也露出笑意去迎接那让他心痛的目光。

对方待他并无异样。他们仍然是正常的上下级。除了松田总不知道自己应该把手掌放在哪里，眼神看向哪里之外，一切都回到了原来的样子。

你为什么要来找我，又为什么要消失呢？仅仅是处于Omega的本能吗？只要是Alpha就都可以吗？意识到自己混乱想法的松田烦躁地跑进吸烟室，狠狠地呼吸着令人生厌的空气。这种令人压抑的低压气氛在家中延续。妆裕愈发地温柔，但松田却无法控制自己逃避的眼神。离家与返家的时候，他感受到那温柔的目光烧灼着他的躯体。

“哥哥，单位来了新的女职员吗？”妆裕在电话中问道。

“是因为松田吗？”听到这回答，妆裕吃了一惊。本以为哥哥会以为她在暗示哥哥的婚事，为什么……？

“听你的语气就知道了。松田那家伙恐怕是压力太大了吧。最近新人的事情都交给他处理，恐怕他有点吃不消。”夜神月用轻松的语气说，“今天请他来我的公寓吧，不要再担心那个不存在的女孩子了——我保证，我会把松田好好地还给你。”

收到妻子短信的松田差点没有把手机丢出去。没有拒绝的理由， 没有退路，所有的信号都告诉他这又是一次狡诈的骗局，但是他却心甘情愿地踏上了那陌生的楼梯。

简单的房间甚至没有个性化的饰品。松田压抑着心中的质问，坐在了桌边。

"不要指望有下一次。"夜神月冷淡地说，“这只是为了让妆裕放心的把戏而已——只要你收敛一点，这件事就会被遗忘。妆裕是个好妻子，她会一如既往地相信你。”

“那你为什么要挑逗我呢？”松田在喉咙里怒吼。像是感受到了他的怒火，夜神月用手撩开遮住视线的碎发：“什么表情啊……别开玩笑了。我为什么一定要找你？那不过是因为生理而出现的异常，你以为自己是谁？……”

话语被堵住。扑来的松田啃舐着夜神月的嘴唇，过大的力气咬出了血。夜神月推开他，抓住旁边的椅子砸向松田，松田闪身躲过，狠狠地踢在夜神月的肚子上，看着夜神月痛苦的表情，松田皱起了眉头。他正想走近看一下情况，就被夜神月一拳打倒在地上。战局终止了。分开的二人喘息着。

“我早该想到的，”直视着炫目的灯光，松田茫然地说，“你不过是在求助，我却误以为是暗示。”

“告诉妆裕吧。”他勉强地从地板上爬起来，“我不是一个能配得上她的男人……”

“什么，要自杀吗？”夜神月居高临下地问，“松田，你们不过才结婚多久？我妹妹是你的玩具吗？”

“妆裕是个好女人。是我配不上她啊。”松田用空洞的声音回答，“如果我是这么差劲的人，那么这种婚姻没有任何理由继续下去——”

夜神月端详着他的脸：“你只不过是犯了一个普通人会犯下的错误而已。”

“如果我现在告诉你，妆裕也在出轨，你是不是就会松一口气，然后继续你的婚姻生活？”

“只要两个人都犯错，是不是就可以相互抵消了呢？”

松田怔怔地看着夜神月。

“不要闹了，回去吧。”夜神月低头看了看表，“不要再浪费我的时间了。”

生活再度回归平静。松田在自己的岗位上注视着那个遥远的身影，观察着对方的一举一动。他很确信这份感情仍未消失，但是已无化冻的理由——这样也好。松田怀揣着复杂的心情，感激着每一天。他在脑海中勾勒着青年未来的恋人，怀着酸涩给予着祝福。

但是，他并没有预料到，这份幸福的错觉脆弱得不堪一击。


	3. 月亮

在刚刚回暖的春日，天空挂着高远的薄云。松田扫向玻璃上自己的倒影，眼角偷偷看向交谈的兄妹。由于一个大案件的侦破，松田等人迎来了难得的假期。在办公室愉快的氛围中，写着家庭旅行的短信送到了松田的手机上。他想要发问，又突然回想起自己已经丧失了资格。

后座的夜神月微笑着，和并排的妹妹低语着什么他听不见的话。松田的指甲在皮肤上留下白痕。方向盘遮掩了他的不安与心虚，今天他只需扮演一个温顺的丈夫，循规的妹婿——这便是他的一切了，他身份的一切。所有能降在他身上的定义词都这样对他说。

他们要去的地方是一个温泉度假地。路途遥远，要松田长时间开车才能抵达。中途夜神月和松田交换了驾驶位，气氛反而奇异地沉寂下来。真是古怪啊，新婚的夫妻反而找不到话说。

“是我们平时聊太多了吧，结果现在都找不到话说。”妆裕打趣说。松田握住妻子略微发凉的手，笑着回答说他可不如哥哥更爱她。

“啊，早知道这样就不嫁给松田了！”妆裕佯装生气，支使哥哥打开音响，“这样就不用和松田聊天了，真气人！”

音乐在路上留下漫漫的痕迹。松田闭上眼睛，嗅到了那条无形的线。音乐随着旅程而结束了，不见了，就像……

就像……一样。

“可惜没能早点来，不然就能看到更美丽的樱花了。”妆裕惋惜地抓着松田的手左右张望，“啊，你看，都落到你的衣服上了。”

松田顺着妆裕的声音望去，看见夜神月摘掉衣服上的花瓣。他把那小小的残骸放在阳光下，眯起眼睛观察着。

“果然还是更适合妆裕吧。”他笑着把它放在妆裕的头上，妻子笑着摇头，抖掉那春的礼物。

时间在游玩中一点点流逝，伴着窗外的夜色，松田叹息着咽下最后一口美食。这下逃无可逃了，人不能在温泉水中突然变得透明，温泉水也不能突然变成熔岩把人吞食。眼前有一双手摇晃着，“松田已经昏昏欲睡了呢。”夜神月若有所思。“都怪他一直吃饭，什么也不说。”妆裕笑嘻嘻地去拍松田的肚皮，被躲开了。松田红着脸跟在二人身后走出隔间，心情却意外地平静了下来。他有意地和夜神月保持着距离，在洗漱的时候和泡温泉的时候都是如此。

隔着温热的水流，松田望着对方闲静的身影。天上的月亮看起来如此模糊，似乎像是被地上的人夺取了光辉。

“明明是月，却读作Light吗……”松田喃喃说，“是想要更强烈的光芒吗……？”

他看着天上的月亮，又看着水中的月亮，陷入了沉默。

妆裕睡在另一个房间里，留下两位男士相对无言。夜神月疲惫地早早休息，让松田心中暗暗庆幸。被困倦召唤着，他也沉沉地坠入梦乡。在黑暗的梦境中，他被一阵窒息惊醒。松田在惊骇中试图喊叫，却被人先一步捂住了嘴巴。

“如果你去死就好了。”夜神月平静又扭曲的声音在耳边炸开。

“我一直都想假装这一切没有发生过。”

“你知道我为什么没有结婚吗？因为我早就被人标记了。”

松田封闭的感官疯狂地运转着。他的鼻子嗅到那若有若无的味道，嘴唇克制不住地开始颤抖——夜神月早已松开了钳制他肢体的手，但他浑身无力地僵直着目光。

“没错，是你。你已经忘记了强奸的事情，我可是每天都会想起这件事情。”夜神月俯下身，冰冷的手指划过松田的脖子，“我想要杀了你，但是我还有工作，还有更凶恶的罪人要去惩治——所以你在名单的末尾。”

“就算你和我妹妹结婚了又怎样呢？你这种死心塌地的蠢货对我的家庭毫无害处。只要熬过恶心的应酬，我就有了更多机会考虑你的下场。”

“但是，你爱上我了。”夜神月笑了起来，回荡的声音在寂静中显得诡异而可怖。“真可笑啊，松田，罪犯爱上了受害者？你觉得呢？”他踢了踢松田死寂的躯体，“果然你也觉得可笑吧？”

“不过高兴一点吧，松田。毁灭一个人有很多方式，我只不过是在给予你一些爱而已。”夜神月解开松田的衣扣，手指在他的皮肤上摩挲。

“松田，来做吧？”


End file.
